Fantendo's End of Time?!
The End of Time?! is a turn-based tactics stealth video game incorporating elements of adventure gameplay, developed by Fantendo and, as a crossover, primarily features characters from various franchises of theirs. In the game, the player acts as the remote operator for an operative teams that needs to steal and infiltrate all-mighty livings' apartments to prevent them to put all universes to an end. The player has to direct agents in covert missions, acquiring resources and support within a limited amount of time. The main story mode follows the story of, you, the player who has been called by the seductive Angelita to save the universes from the Judges who wants to end them once for all. __TOC__ :See the complete Gameplay 'here'' Fantendo's End of Time?! consists of two primary segments: Infiltration phases This phase is a turn-based tactics based-gameplay, with a top-down perspective, with emphasis on stealth and espionage During a Infiltration phase, the player have to complete a given mission. The objective of a mission varies a lot during the game but usually requiring the player to retrieve a specific item from a secure location and escape, stealing as much money and items as possible along the way. To complete their mission, the player can chose until 4 agents that they will command on the 18 available. Each agents has a type (Nimble, Hitter, Lookout, Guide, Undercover, Charmer, Lucky and Disruptor) and unique Special Power. Missions are played out in a turn-based manner between the player turn and the ennemy turn. Each agent under the player's control has a limited number of action points each turn that allow them to move, open/close doors, take out guards silently, or perform other covert tasks. Levels can be completed in many ways based on the characters chosen by the player. Many in-game items, including bombs, weapons and other items can be picked up. In-game money is also collectible during a mission but can be only use after a mission to buy upgrades. To help his agents in the missions, the player can purchase, in the Adventures phases, upgrades or equipment, using collected in-game money. This upgrade can be new Specials, more Action points, new outfits. Adventure phase In the Adventure phases, the player has to convince the potential agents to work for him in the next mission but he also has to manage with their temper and his relationship with them to keep them in your team. You can also buy upgrades to your agents during this phases. The choices the player makes during certain sections of the Adventure phases will affect the development of the story line but also his team of agents, who can become more close to the player or, in contrary, more distant. The game features multiple endings based on the route player takes. There is twenty agents available during the game: Nimble '''Nimble has powers which help to tamper with doors, safes or security system. Hitter Hitter can knock-out opponents. Lookout Lookout can have a bigger understanding of the surrounding. Guide Guide can create new paths. Undercover Undercover can be less detectable by the enemies. Charmer Charmer'''can manipulate the enemies. Lucky The '''Lucky can increase your chance to find more valuable items or money. Disruptor The Disruptors can create chaos when needed. Ambivalent The Ambivalents have each of their two Specials from two different specialties. The game is divided in 8 acts each of them having 2 to 4 missions and one boss (with the exception of the first act and the secret act) for a total of 30 missions. Between each mission, you will enter in the Adventure mode with the goal to prepare at best the next mission by talking to the agents and managing them. Summary Unlockables New Agents When you start the game, you start with Bunea . There is a total of 18 agents, if you want to unlock the 17 left, you have to follow certain condition. For example, each Boss battle (except the Plumber) is an opportunity to unlock a new Agent. * Bunea: Available with the 1st Tutorial * Bowie: During Act I by simply talking to him * Giselle: During Act II by simply talking to her * Alec: Boss Flamme * Chess Trip / Madame Mothana: During the Act III, you have to chose between the two of them (the one left won't be accessible until Act VIII) * Redd and Helloon: Boss Delusion * Pesh: During Act IV * 3.14: Boss Soundwave * Rubber: During Act V * Zpyrus: Boss Minerva * Tigzon: During Act VI * Smile: Boss Xifang * Tiffany: During Act VII * Amy: Boss Supernova * INGRID: Boss Taurus * Unten: Collect the 7 Untencakes through the missions * Red: Become Best Friends with Giselle, Alec and Redd :See the complete Enemy list 'here''' During the infiltration phase, your agents will come across various enemies, most of the time it will be basic bad agents who are only a threat if they see you. But sometimes, you will see more powerful enemies necessitating a particular strategy to knock out. * : Pesh * : Bowie * : Alec * : Smile * : Bunea * : INGRID * : Rubber * : the floating table of content template, Redd and Helloon * : Unten * : Red * : Zpyrus * : Giselle * : Amy * : Madame Mothana * : Tiffany * : Tigzon * : Chess Trip * : Princess Acacia * : 3.14 Hi Fantenders! I hope you like this new project ! As a Fantendo All-stars, there are a lot ideas taken from other users there so I need your help to figure out a lot of things: * It's one of the Agent's Special Powers coherent? * Do you have idea(s) for a new Object/Character/Stage/Power ? (only original ones and from project or users well-known in this wikia) * Last (crazy) question for you: What do you think about this game becoming real? I will try to keep the game realistic for an independent game making perspective, so one day if (IF) a little group of motivated game makers decides to create it, it won't be too ambitious. ''Just add your ideas in the Comment section. Keep in mind that I will try to turn down as much as possible the Nintendo references. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendo Universes Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Coral Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games